HOLY ORDERS?
by Zappa Rage
Summary: If you liked Terminator you'll love this (or not)! Ky or Robo Ky is the terminator, Axl Low is Kyle Reese and Jam is Sara Coner!
1. Future Document 1: Axl Low and Ky Kiske

HOLY ORDERS? By ZAPPA RAGE  
  
A parody to Terminator  
  
It was a cold day in the streets of Paris.  
  
At a hover-truck stop, a bright blue light flashed.  
  
After a couple of minutes, the flashing stopped. And what appeared was.was.  
  
A NAKED KY KISKE! Dun-dun-dun!!  
  
At a made up park, there was some Ex-Sacred Holy Orders members drinking beer and, having fun with a telescope.  
  
"Hey Bubba! It's my turn with the scope!" one of the men said.  
  
"No way ass face!" Bubba said.  
  
"Hey check it out! It's Ky! But? He's naked?" man number 3 said.  
  
Ky walked up to the men.  
  
"Give me your clothes." Ky said.  
  
"No way! I like this uniform! Why don't you where yours?" Bubba said.  
  
(Blood gushing noise)  
  
Ky had stuck his hand into Bubba. Pulled his hand back out, holding his heart.  
  
"NOW!"  
* * * In the dark allies of Paris, the same blue light appeared.  
  
But this time a clothed man came out. It was.it was.  
  
AXL-LOW! (Favorite character(!)  
  
But sadly enough cops at that time where looking for Axl Rose the 14th, and a cop car pulled up.  
  
"There he is! Get him!" the cops said.  
  
Axl ran and hid in some shadows. One of the cops ran by, but Axl grabbed him and grabbed his gun.  
  
"What's the date?" Axl said, accidentally spitting into the cops face.  
  
"Uh.June.7th.2163. Why?" The cop said.  
  
"Just testing your knowledge! That's all!" Axl replied. Then he walked off.  
* * * Yet again, somewhere in Paris, a ten year younger Jam Kuradoberi going of to work at a restaurant.  
  
A while after a hard day's work, she is in the locker room where she hears something on the TV.  
  
"Sara Conner was found dead today." the newsman said.  
  
"Oh how sad." Jam said. "But wait! Sara Conner was working in a restaurant just like this! Both restaurants owners' names are Jenny! Jenny has a J in it like my name so that means.nothing."  
* * * At a gun shop in Paris, Ky was looking for some weapons.  
  
"I'll take the Remington Steel Shotgun. The 500-caliber pistol. The plasma rifle. And the heat seeking bazooka."  
  
"That's like something ten years from now! We don't have that!" the owner said.  
  
"Then I'll have the Suzy 9mm eleventy-seven sub machine."  
  
"Man you know your weapons! This could be for home defense!"  
  
As the owner started to ring up the cash register, Ky started to load the guns.  
  
"Oh! You can't do that!"  
  
"WRONG!" KA-BOOM!!!!!!!  
* * * Jam was out at dinner. There was a TV at the dinner she was at and it had the news on.  
  
"Today another Sara Conner was killed. So call the cops if you don't wanna die." The newsman said.  
  
"Wait! Just like all that stuff I said before.I'm going to die!!!" Jam screamed  
TO BE CONTINUED!!! 


	2. Future Document 2: Come with me if you l...

CHAPTER 2: Come with me if you like to run  
  
Jam left the dinner.  
  
She looked around while she was walking on the street.  
  
She then noticed someone fallowing her. Then she stopped.  
  
"Hey! Are you Axl Rose the 14th? Man I love your remake to Paradise City!" Jam said.  
  
"Are you Jam Ku.Kuad.Jam whatever?" Axl asked.  
  
Jam freaked out. She thought Axl was the one who was going to kill her.  
  
She ran to a club called Sammy Noir and sat at a table with a girl that looked like her.  
  
"Hi! I'm Jam!"  
  
"Shh! I'm Sara Conner! I'm being hunted!"  
  
"What! Sara Conner! You're the reason I'm being hunted!" Jam yelled.  
  
Jam powered up a kick attack.  
  
"Kame Hame Yah!"  
  
Jam kicked Sara in the neck, sending her flying into a door to a bathroom.  
  
After Jam's ordeal, Ky walked up to her.  
  
"Are you Sara Conner?" Ky asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well you look like her. See I got a picture of Sara and she looks just like you. Then that means you are Sara Conner."  
  
Ky pulled out a Remington Steel Shotgun. But Axl busted through the doors and shot Ky with his million-dollar smile, knocking Ky down.  
  
"Are you Sara Conner?" Axl asked.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Well you look like her. See I got a picture."  
  
"Get to the point!"  
  
"Let's run before he gets up."  
  
Axl and Jam ran out of Sammy Noir and grand theft hover-pod some jet's (it's the future so there bound to be some sort of hover car).  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Future Document 3: The Fashion Police

CHAPTER 3: The Fashion Police  
  
Just a side note, if anyone was looking for Rainbow Cemetery, or I-No the Time Traveler I deleted those. (Sent an e-mail of the stories to my friends and they didn't really like them(). Also, I felt like I need to make fun of Zoolander (even though I liked it) so that movie is in this inferno!  
  
At Sammy Noir, the Paris Police or P.P., where looking for survivors.  
  
"Hey!" one of the officers yelled. "I found some one who got kicked in the neck!"  
  
Ky who was lying on the ground, got up, and headed to the door.  
  
"New objective. Terminate Axl Low and Jam Kua. Jam Kilo. Jam whatever her last name is."  
  
Ky walked outside of Sammy Noir. He noticed a group of people that where wearing the height of fashion.  
  
"Hey guys! Fashion alert!" Derrick said, pointing out at Ky who just suffered Axl's Million-dollar Smile attack.  
  
Derrick, Zack, Robby and, Johnny (he was part of the Fashion Police back in the day) hoped into there hover car and started up the sirens.  
  
BEE-BOO! BEE-BOO! BEE-BOO!  
  
Ky turned around. He pulled out his Plasma Rifle.  
  
ZOOM! BANG!!!  
  
Ky annihilated the Fashion Police car.  
  
Johnny jumped out of the burning scrap of junk.  
  
"Derrick! Zack!! Robbyyyy!!!" Johnny yelled. "That's it! I can tolerate bad fashion! But not the deaths of my friends! They where really, really, really.good looking!"  
  
Johnny pulled out a sword from his pants pockets.  
  
"I'll stab you over and over and over again for ma friends!" he yelled rushing towards Ky.  
  
Will Johnny avenge his friends? Will I ever continue this story? I don't know! TO BE CONTINUED. 


	4. Future Document 4: Truth behind Ky

CHAPTER 4: Truth behind Ky

Sidenote: Man, I've forgot all about this story! I dont know how, concidering that after I got chapter 3 published I went on a vaction (bringin' along my PS2 and Guilty Gear X2 with a monitor and battery for the airplane). I've been emailing this girl in New York who is a giant GG fanatic like me and working together on our GG comic The Gear Bible for two months now and I've been listining to GGXX soundtrack while I do my homework! How did I forget this!?! 

Anyways, back to the story, last time, Johnny and his fashion friends got in a fight with Ky, which resulted in the deaths of Johnny's friends, so will Johnny win? 

So anyways, HEAVEN OR HELL, LET'S ROCK!!!

Johnny rushed at Ky with is sword, and missed. 

  
"What!?! How did I miss? I'm a level 81 Studmaster in Dungeons and Dragons!" Johnny said with confusion. 

"I have no busness with you." Ky told Johnny pulling out his plasma gun. "You just got Holy Ordered."

That was the last of Johnny...

***

In the slums of Paris, Axl and Jam drove down a highway, leading outside of Paris.

"We should be safe from him..." Axl said scared cause they dont have hover pods back in the 20th century and this is first time driving one.

"What is that?" Jam asked.

"That is Robo-Ky. He was introduced in Guilty Gear X Plus, but made his major apperence in Guilty Gear XX: The Midnight Carnival-"

"Okay I dont need to know all that, jeez I'm in there anyways." 

Out of nowhere, Axl heard: BEE-BOO BEE-BOO!

It was Robo-Ky.

***

Ky was in one of the Fashion Cars. He called up for help on the radio.

"This is officer Johnny, we got a fashion code 400 down in the slums of Paris, we need back-up." Ky said using Johnnys voice.

Hovercopters, hovertanks, anything that hovers appeared after Ky's message. 

"Oh no! The Fashion Police!" Axl yelled.

  
"Well use your Million-Doller Smile attack!" Jam told him.

"Cant."

"Why!?!"

"I'm out of ammo..." Axl said, looking down in dispare.

"WHAA!" 

"I know, I know!"

"NO! LOOK AT THE RODE!"

Axl looked up. They where gonna hit a wall. Axl swerved the hovercar, and had an side impact (Jam the one gettin' hurt).

The Fashion Police moved in...

WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN? TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
